ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Transient Immortality
The Transient Immortality this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot Visia he flying up, when he goes to the Bellwood's Underground. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): That's cool! Ben: Not safety, that is was goes underground he not re-stand forever. Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Galanoth (Unlatibility): Angily anger burns. Ben: Ha ha ha! I gotcha! Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Galanoth (Unlatibility): On the goes ground! My gangger ganti recharging. Wireless Parking Charge? He after Visia was hover from flight, and he Evil Dragonslayers houger down. Visia: I never with Visia. Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): You...you...you are that my Evil counterpart of Dragonslayer! Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Galanoth (Unlatibility): A Dragonslayer, you fixing my Dragon Blade! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): You may shut down! (after Ben's X-Drivetrix was Active Mode on his wrist) Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Galanoth (Unlatibility): Tidak, wait? That's speaking Malay? Visia: You are Galanoth from his future of Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus! Ben: You are Visia not anything, his too many powerful! Ben accidental transforms. Chromastone (Unlatibility): Rath! Wait, Chromastone! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): My cannot after not Dragonslayer! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): You are alien form! Chromastone (Unlatibility): (shots a ultraviolet beam at the Visia was down) Evil Dragonslayer #5: ARTIX DETECTED! Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): (jumps in the air and kills Evil Dragonslayer) Chromastone (Unlatibility): (shots a ultraviolet beam at the Evil Dragonslayer down) Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Artix (Unlatibility): Oh no... (screams and charge up to ki) ...stop, stop, did you want power level ki! When after Visia he opens a energy cannon and re-absorption powers and knocks Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD with Chromastone was down. Chromastone (Unlatibility): !!! You did Future Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus lost energy-soul absorption! Visia kicks at Chromastone was down and reverted back into Ben. Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD, evolution of Galanoth (Unlatibility): NO! He did not just do that! Visia he opens a energy cannon and re-absorption powers and knocks Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD away. Evil Dragonslayer: It's now too powerful is soul. He flew away and in the Omnitrix's Research Center. Mirror Drakath: (hold the paper) "What? He after Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus is lost energy-soul absorption?" Wait.. it's that Galanoth? Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): Galanoth... it's cannot lost energy-soul. He after Jetray's cameo appearance after Hyperspace speed to Omnitrix's Research Center, and reverted back into Ben. Ben: Ow! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE and Mirror Drakath (Unlatibility): !!! You are Ben! Ben: What is even that Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Plug-in Hybrid Anti-Virus HD 1 EXD is not energy-soul was lost control! Mirror Drakath: Awwwwwwwwwww......... you that Ben release the soul-energy back. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): Lead. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Kickin Hawk! (being on him Drakath) You may other on the recharging to Immortality! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): Prior to that Omniverse! Kickin Hawk: (grabs Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis, after Kickin Hawk angry) You idiot- Mirror Drakath: You that he even re-presenting! His Prius, Viva, and Preve tell you! Kickin Hawk: You some anything, he's charge back! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): He's too many!!! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): That's it! (fires a ki blast at Kickin Hawk's eyes it was foredown) Kickin Hawk: You are charging anything! When Kickin Hawk falls and reverted back into Ben. Ben: I told ya. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): Tell you! Visia again was landed after to Ben. Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): (hold the Hybrid Synergy Drive he turns to Synergy Sword Blade) Ben: (transforms) Ball Weevil! Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): (Synergy turns to Synergy Proto-Tool) His prior again! Ball Weevil (Unlatibility): Future Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Aegis, is not even predator recharging. His from the "To Be Continued" is shown. Aliens used *Chromastone (accidental transformation, he selected alien Rath) *Jetray (cameo) *Kickin Hawk (first appearance) *Ball Weevil Category:Episodes